47 Seconds of truth!
by varsha.castle
Summary: Based on the promo.. A confession that will rock our fandom!


**My version of the promo of "47 Seconds".. I loved the promo.. I guess ****everyone broke the replay button! Go ahead, read on..**

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett was interrogating the suspect. Castle stood in the observation room watching the mystery unfold.<p>

He was in his own world but was brought back to reality by Beckett's voice.

"I was shot in the chest and I remember every second of it" Beckett said to the suspect furiously.

Castle's heart and his world stopped. He couldn't believe his ears. He was disappointed in himself and more over with her.

"You remembered" he spoke not trusting his own voice.

He walked out of the observation room and sat quietly in the break room.

His mind was only thinking about the truth that came out.

How could she not tell me that she remembered? Does she even realize that she said that out aloud? Does she think I'm still the same guy, whom she met in the beginning? Does she love me? Do I really know her?

His trains of thoughts were stopped by Esposito.

"Bro, you really quiet. Everything alright?"

"Um.. Yeah. I'm good" Castle replied.

"You sure? You don't look good" Ryan asked.

"Positive" he replied.

Ryan and Esposito shared a worried look.

"I'm going. Nice working with you guys. Good-bye" Castle said and walked away before they could react.

"Espo, did something happen?" Ryan asked.

"No idea, he was I the observation room watching Beckett interrogate" Esposito replied.

"I don't feel good about the way he left" Ryan said picking the files on the table.

"Yeah, me too. It's obvious he's hurt by something" Espo said following Ryan back to their desk.

Beckett was out of the interrogation room and looked around for Castle. She saw he getting on to the elevator. He eyes had a lot of questions in them. His features showed he was hurt. Like, he lost something very special to him.

He looked at Beckett and once again sadness took over his senses.

Beckett wondered what happen? Why did he look sad?

"I'm a fool" he said to himself.

"Beckett, did you tell anything to Castle?" Espo asked her.

"No. I was interrogating the suspect. Why? He told something?" She asked.

"No idea what happened. But he was in the observation room and then we found him in the break room sitting quiet and thinking something very deeply" Ryan replied.

As soon as Kate heard observation room, she knew what had happen. Her secret was out. She cursed herself. How could she do this? Not during a case. Not like this. God! I hope he doesn't hate me for it. By the look on his face, he was hurt very badly by my secret. What am I supposed to do now?

She collapsed in her seat and put her head on the desk.

"He said good-bye. Didn't he?" she asked.

"Um.. Yeah. How did you know?" Espo asked worried.

"I did something, I shouldn't have" Beckett said.

"Kate, I've told you before and now also I'm telling you. He loves you. He isn't gonna wait for you forever" Espo said.

"Go talk to him. We'll cover it up for you" Ryan spoke.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon. I owe you guys" Kate said and rushed towards the elevator.

She reached Castle loft. She didn't have guts to knock on the door.

She finally let out a sigh and knocked the door.

Castle opened the door. He didn't expect Beckett to come.

"It's not a good time. You should go" he said in an angry voice.

Beckett sensed that he'd been drinking.

"Castle, please let me come in" Kate begged.

"No. Just leave" he said.

"Castle.. Rick, please let me explain" Kate begged with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Explain? Fine, come in" he said annoyed.

She entered the loft. The first thing her eyes caught was the empty scotch bottles on the table.

"Speak" he said dryly.

"Rick, you need to understand I was not ready. I wanted to be ready for this, for us. Roy had been killed. I had been shot. My mother's killers were trying to kill me. I needed to shut out everything related to it, till I healed. I couldn't make out whether the "I love you" you said was a dream or reality. It took me a month to believe it was reality. I'm sorry that I hurt you, Castle. I needed time to heal. I'm damaged, Castle. I can't be the whole person I want to be." Kate said tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Just one question. Do you love me? Yes or no?" he asked in a broken voice.

"Rick.. I.. Um.." she said looking away.

"Shh.. Just say it once, Kate. I'll wait even a lifetime, if you want" Castle said pleadingly.

"Yes.. I Love you" Kate Beckett confessed.

"Say it again" he said moving closer to her.

"I love you, Richard Alexander Rodgers" She said with a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes.

"Again" he repeated

"I love you, Rick. Only you" she said moving closer to Castle.

She places hands on his shoulder, gripping him tight. He pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her waist. He doesn't let her emerald green eyes look away from his sea blue eyes. Both of them could feel their heart thumping at high speed.

She wanted to taste those amazing soft lips of his. She looked into his eyes and found only love for her. He pulled her closer and began devouring her lips by his own. She kisses him back with full passion and lust. She moaned as she felt his tongue grazing her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck as they fell on couch. His hands explore her body and hers explores his. They were in perfect harmony.

At that moment, the door to loft was opened.

"Dad, we are ho-" Alexis Stopped in mid-sentence with a shock on her face and closing her eyes.

Kate and Rick yanked apart from each other. Kate's face turned red literally from blushing. Castle was embarrassed. They both didn't even utter a single word.

"Finally!" Martha shouted excitedly.

"Dad, I'm happy that you and Kate finally got your brains to work and got together. But can you guys keep it under PG" Alexis said with her hands on her eyes.

"Sorry. I'll try and keep it under control" he said smirking.

"I'm happy for you guys" Alexis said and pulled Kate and her Dad into a hug.

"Congratulations Kiddo. You deserve it" Martha spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Alexis and Martha. This means a lot to me" Kate said smiling.

"Now, let's celebrate. What say Dad?" Alexis said.

"Sure kiddo. I'll go and get a bottle of champagne" Martha said.

Alexis and Martha went to the kitchen. Castle and Beckett were alone. She pulled him close and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Let's continue this after dinner?" she whispered to him in a sexy voice.

"Sure, Detective. I thought you'd never ask" he said with a glint of naughtiness.

They shared a smile and joined Alexis and Martha in kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what's the word? Like it? Hate it?<br>**

**Don't forget to review****..**

**Love,**

**Varsha****!**


End file.
